The Apocolypse 2010
by EdwardsGirls101
Summary: Zombies? Vampires? Just a story me and my friends thought up. Hope you like it! Please read and review! Compeleted for now, untill i can think up more ideas. Sorry to thoughs who liked my story!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own all characters except Edward; he belongs to the very talented S Meyer. I also own the plot of this story, though Zombies isn't something that's new. I hope Ya'll enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Don't forget to leave me some reviews!

* * *

_**Profiles**_

**Jammie Frost**

Age-16

Eyes-Honey brown

Hair-Long waist length layered dark mocha brown w/ emo cut bangs

**Delancy Matthews**

Age-16 ½

Eyes-Icy blue

Hair-Long mid-back stick straight jet black w/ emo cut side swept bangs

**Vanessa Mason**

Age-5 ½

Eyes-Emerald green

Hair-Long mid-back stick straight layered platinum blonde w/ side swept bangs

**Edward Mason**

Age-22

Eyes-Emerald green

Hair-Short messy bronze (sex hair)

**Jason Tanner**

Age-19 ½

Eyes-Chocolate brown

Hair-Short shaggy emo skater sandy blonde


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own all characters except Edward; he belongs to the very talented S Meyer. I also own the plot of this story, though Zombies isn't something that's new. I hope ya'll enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Don't forget to leave me some reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1 (Jammie's POV)

It's been a year since the spread of the disease. The plague has infected only half of the world.

That half contains North, South, and Central America. It started when a Brazilian cobra developed a rare peculiar disease. When a zoologist was bitten, all hell broke loose. He went on a cannibalistic rampage and infected every other person in Rio Di Janaro. Guess I'm lucky. Every person in my rural Chicago neighborhood had been infected, except me.

It's mid-March 2010 and every other person is gone. Well…their not technically gone, their somewhat like Zombies, but their no really mindless, their actually pretty smart. They can also talk their very cunning. They lure their prey in and then they feast. You'll never really find them in large groups. Their mostly on their own. I learned very quickly, the only way to kill them is a double tap. (Shoot them once in the heart and once in the head.)

I've been traveling all over these zombie infested countries with two people I met a month after the spread of the disease. Delancy Matthews, and her boyfriend Jason Tanner, I met them in Indianapolis, Indiana. They, like me, were the only one's left in their town. We've been traveling all over North America, South America, and Central America looking for any humans that haven't been infected with the disease. Thus far, we have been unsuccessful. So now we're going to try and make our way to one of the countries that hasn't been infected. We're aiming to go to Great Britain once we get across the ocean.

"Would you two stop making-out back there?" I said looking in my rear-view mirror.

"Sorry." Delancy wiped her mouth off after pushing Jason away.

"Awe. Come on! You're such a buzz kill." Jason whined.

"Oh stop it. She'll give you some later." I retorted.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am still a virgin!" Delancy put in.

"Not for long." Jason mumbled. Delancy slapped his arm and said, "Ha Ha, you think you're funny!"

"I know I am." Jason said in a cocky tone. Rolling my eyes I turned my attention away from Delancy and Jason. I saw an airport come into view, and maybe there was human life there. I pulled into the parking lot and parked the jeep.

"Hey, look." Delancy pointed out the windshield. Looking I saw a young man and a little girl who looked like she could be no more than five. "Wonder who they are?" I nodded in agreement, while contemplating my thoughts. What if this guy is a cannibalistic zombie? Could this finally be the end of the Western Hemisphere? I shook my head trying not to think about it.

Jason threw his door open and made his way towards the two strangers. I glanced at Delancy, who looked horrified.

"Jason! What the hell are you doing?! They could be cannibalistic zombies!" I yelled after him. When he wouldn't listen, I grabbed my double barrel shotgun out of the passenger seat next to me. Just in case I needed it, I cocked the gun to make sure I had bullets. If this jerk was a flesh eating zombie he was going to be double tapped. "Delancy I swear to god if Jason gets us killed then I'll find some way to kill him." I said in an angry voice. Delancy looked at me, then at Jason who was walking back towards us with the two strangers.

I gripped the shotgun tighter as they drew nearer. "Hey, Jammie! Delancy!" Jason said. Finally reaching us, "This is Edward and Vanessa Mason." I curtly nodded at them.

"It's nice to meet someone who's not trying to eat me and my little Vanessa here." When I looked down at the little girl I knew somehow that they were not cannibalistic zombies. I quickly loosened my grip on the gun.

"I'm glad your not Flesh eaters either." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Do you guy's know a way out of this god forsaken country?" He asked with an angelic voice.

"We're headed up to Quebec if ya'll want to join us. We're hoping to take a ship across the ocean."

"Yeah, that would be amazing! Thank you so ever so much!" To my surprise it was the little voice of Vanessa. I've met some pretty smart five year olds in my day, but she broke the scale. She spoke with such fluidity and confidence, it was hard to believe it came from her mouth.

"All right, then let's hit the road people!" Delancy smiled and pulled Jason along. I lingered behind with Edward and Vanessa. Before long it was just Edward and I because Vanessa ran off after Delancy and Jason to make sure she had a good seat. Either that or she took a liking to Jason. Sad day for Delancy. No one can resist the charm of that little girl.

"Hey, thanks. We've been praying for a break and I guess god finally heard us. He is still up there ya know, despite the living hell this place has become." Edward said glancing at me.

"No problem. We've been looking for more humans to join our little clan. Searching for survivors from South America to North America. So far it's just been Jason, Delancy, and I." I replied.

"And you would be?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm Jammie Frost. Nice to meet you." I answered shaking his massive callused hand.

"You know, Vanessa doesn't usually take a liking to many people like that. Of course she's usually scared to death when anyone comes within a hundred yards of us, what with the 'zombies' taking over." He told me.

"Guess that's true for everyone." I said, my mind wandering back to the day my family changed.

~~~Flashback~~~ *Sound effect Whoosh!*

"Mom?!" I yelled as I walked into our two story home. The TV was on in the living room, but no one was home. I walked into the kitchen. Empty. The office. Empty. Almost every room in the house was empty. Finally I made my way up to my Mom's bedroom that was upstairs. The door was slightly ajar. I peeked through the crack; I had to cover my mouth from screaming. My mom was covered in blood and she had my three month old baby brother cradled in her arms. One minute she was silently rocking him and the next she was feasting on his flesh. I screamed and ran out of the house.

~~~End flashback~~~

"Jammie?" Came Edward's voice. I hadn't realized that I had stopped, tears running slowly down my face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry." I wiped away the tears and continued walking. "You were saying?"

"Oh! Umm…" Edward hesitated, "I don't really tell anyone this but Vanessa's mother, my wife, was a 'zombie'!" I glanced at him, and then looked away, "And, I killed her."

"Oh my gosh! That must have been horrible for you." I said sympathetically.

Edward and I slowly made our way back to the jet black 2008 jeep Cherokee. I climbed into the driver's side and Edward climbed into the passenger side. I looked in my rear-view mirror and seen that sweet little Vanessa had settled in between Delancy and Jason. Bless her little heart! At least I don't have to worry about Delancy and Jason making-out every five seconds. Man this was going to be a long ride… Quebec is at least a week's drive away.

"So… where you from?" I heard Edward ask.

"I'm from Chicago, you?"

"Washington." 

I put the car in drive and headed north, for Canada.

"Hey Daddy?" Vanessa asked from the backseat.

"Yes Nessa?" When Edward spoke to that little girl his voice filled with so much love and compassion.

"I'm hungry." I looked in the mirror and she was rubbing her little tummy.

"Jason why don't you reach over the seat and grab her something to eat…in fact why don't you grab us all something to snack on?" I asked him politely.

"Sure." He replied reaching behind the seat and retrieving some brownie cakes for us to eat. I know totally not healthy, but hey, what can I say, you get what you can find at the gas stations.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've added two more characters to the story.**

**Icess Queen**

Age-13

Eyes-Ice blue w/ a tint of red

Hair-Medium shoulder length curly snow white w/ side swept emo cut bangs

**Dimetri Romanovf **

Age-14

Eyes-turquoise

Hair-Short kind of spiky chestnut brown

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything twilight!!!! Twilight belongs to the intelligent and wonderfully talented S. Meyer!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Jammie)

We've been on the road for four days now and we've run into like maybe six cannibalistic 'zombies'.

And they all received the 'double tap'. Edward and I have really connected and little Vanessa sticks to me like glue.

Two days ago we stopped at a gas station to fill up on gas and restock our food. Delancy had grabbed something off a shelf and went to the bathroom. When she came out she was holding a pregnancy test and smiling. She must have lied about her virginity being in tact, and Jason probably just went along with it. Jason found out that day that he was going to be a daddy. And ever since they have been inseparable.

It was getting dark out and I was getting tired. But I tried to hide it. We really needed to make it to Quebec and get to a safer place.

"Why don't you pull over and let me drive?" Edward suggested.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll be all right." I told him rubbing my eyes and yawning. Dang, how convincing right?

"That's what your mouth says, but your body is telling me otherwise." He said smiling. He knew I knew he was right; and I did. I flashed my glance up into the rear view mirror to check up on everyone else. They were all dead asleep. Little Vanessa had made herself comfortable lying across Delancy's lap and Jason and Delancy slept while leaning on each other. It was actually somewhat adorable.

I pulled over and placed the jeep in park. Slowly opening my door I walked around the passenger side, while Edward got into the driver's side. Once I was buckled in, he put the jeep in drive and pulled onto the road. "Thanks." I said glancing at the clock. I settled back into the seat. It was 4:30 a.m. and we still had two days to go before we reached Quebec. Not even ten minutes, after I had gotten into the passenger seat, I fell asleep.

I awoke with a jolt as the jeep came to an abrupt stop. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 12:15p.m. Man I had slept a long time.

"Why'd we stop?" I heard Delancy ask from the backseat.

"We need gas and food." Edward answered her.

"Daddy! I have to use the little girl's room!" Vanessa whined from the backseat.

"Okay sweetie. Delancy, will you take her to the bathroom, please?"

"Sure. Come on sweetie." Delancy grabbed her little hand and helped her out of the jeep. Just before she shut the door she grabbed her fully loaded hand gun.

"Jason would you mind stocking up on some food?" Edward asked Jason who looked skeptically as he watched Delancy disappear into the gas station.

"Sure man." Jason replied, grabbing his 22 and bolting into the gas station after Delancy and Vanessa.

Edward got out of the jeep and opened the gas tank and began to pump the gas. I grabbed my shotgun and made my way over to where he was standing, near the gas pump.

"Do you need my help with anything?" I asked him tentatively.

"Not really. You standing there looking beautiful as all-get-out doesn't really help me." I quirked my eyebrows at him in shock.

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult." I said truthfully.

"Believe me, it was defiantly a complement." He started to inch toward me, and then the next thing I knew, he had me pinned against the side of the jeep attacking my lips with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers snaked into his hair.

We abruptly pulled apart as an ear pricing scream sliced through the air. At realization of the voice Edward and I both ran toward the girl's bathroom. Edward had grabbed the shotgun out of my hands, and burst through the door.

My heart lurched when the scene came into view. The display in front of me presented Delancy protecting Vanessa. In an open stall in front of them was a young girl around twelve or thirteen. She was filthy and her shirt and cheeks were blood stained. But somehow, she did not resemble the 'flesh-eating cannibals' that I had come to know and identify easily. But, yet you can never be too sure.

Edward cocked the gun in her direction. She fell to the ground and began to sob. "Don't shoot! Please, oh please, dear god!!" she cried. She was definitely not a 'zombie'.

"Wait!" Delancy shouted. "She's just a little girl!" she declared. Edward strode closer to the pre-teen.

"Have you been bitten?" He asked.

"N-No. I'm not infected I swear!" she declared.

Just then a gunshot rang in the distance. I looked at Delancy as her eyes flashed to mine. She stormed out of the bathroom with her gun cocked and loaded. She handed Vanessa to me on her frantic shuffle out.

Shifting Vanessa on my hip, I followed with Edward and the girl hot on my heels. When we arrived at the event, Jason was hovering over a dead corpse…or so we thought. The 'cannibal' lurched, grasping for Jason's arm. Instantly, Delancy hit the bastard with the 'double tap'. The 'zombie' fell back with a loud thud to the floor as blood sprayed the wall.

"Are you okay baby?" Delancy asked Jason, running into his open arms.

"Yeah I'm fine…him," Jason pointed to the bloody corpse, "not so much."

"He didn't scratch or bite you did he?" Edward rushed over to him, inspecting him.

"Nope." Jason wiped himself off. "Ouch. Son of a bitch!" I looked at Jason in alarm.

"What!?" Both Edward and Delancy asked in alarm.

"Cut. And it hurts." I looked around and finally saw a bloody piece of glass on the ground.

"You really need to get that wrapped." I said ripping a strip off of the bottom of my tank top, exposing my belly. "Here." I handed the strip of cloth to Edward, seeing as he was examining the gash in Jason's arm.

"Thanks." Edward said taking the cloth and wrapping it tightly around Jason's arm.

"Oh my god! Nathan!" the girl ran forward and leaned over the corpse, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay." I said kneeling down to comfort her.

"He's my brother!" A fresh round of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay." To my surprise, little Vanessa sauntered over to her, and wrapped her tiny arms around the girl.

I was in shock when the girl wrapped her arms around Vanessa. It was really a sweet scene, Vanessa was rubbing soothing circles on the girls back.

"My mommy was a monster." Vanessa said trying to make the girl feel better, and I guess it worked because the girl got up and turned away from the corpse of her brother.

"Do you have a name sweetie?" Edward asked her, in his fatherly tone, the way he usually talks when he's talking to Vanessa.

"Icess, Icess Queen." She replied wiping her eyes.

When she looked up at Edward I almost gasped. Her eyes were amazingly out of this world, they were ice blue with a tint of red. And her hair was medium shoulder length curly snow white with side swept emo cut bangs. She really did look like an Ice Queen. But she didn't seem like a snob.

"I'm Edward Mason, this is my daughter Vanessa Mason, and this is Jammie Frost, Delancy Matthews, and Jason Tanner." Edward told her pointing to each of us.

"Umm…guys! We really need to get going!" Delancy's voice was panic stricken.

I looked over to where Delancy was pointing and I about screamed.

I thought they didn't travel in large groups? Running our way was about thirty 'cannibalistic zombies'. They must really be getting hungry.

We all made a mad dash for the jeep. Delancy, Jason, Vanessa, and Icess piled into the back. Edward jumped into the driver's seat and I hopped into the passenger's seat. Edward turned the key and started the jeeps engine. He stomped his foot down on the gas and we took off like a bat-outta-hell. Faintly in the distance you could hear them yelling for us to "wait, wait!", but Edward ignored it, and I'm glad he did.

Subconsciously I grabbed Edward's hand that was resting on the middle console of the jeep, and intertwined our fingers. He glanced over at me and smiled at me.

"That was way to close of a call." Jason said from the back seat.

"I agree." I said squeezing Edwards hand a little.

"We defiantly need to be more careful." Edward put in.

"We should start using the buddy system." Delancy suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, and we can take turns watching after the kids." I said glancing in the rear view mirror at Vanessa and Icess, who looked terrified to death.

"All right then, buddy system it is." Edward lifted my hand and kissed the back of my hand chasitly.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope ya'll like the story so far. Don't forget to R&R. But if you don't that's okay to because I'm going to continue writing my story no matter what.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything twilight!!!! Twilight belongs to the wonderfully talented S. Meyer!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Jammie)**

**We continued to drive. We were good for another three to four hours. Delancy and Jason conversed while Edward and I popped a CD in for the children. I looked back to see Icess's sad face lighten as a sign of recognition captured her expression.**

"**Do you know this song?" I called back to her over the music. She nodded and for a split second, a small smile formed on her flawless face.**

**Within a few more seconds I heard a quiet, melodious voice sing out from the backseat. I glanced to investigate, expecting it to be Delancy's beautiful voice. To my surprise it was Icess. Who knew such an amazing voice could come out of such a small young girl?**

"**There's something 'bout the way,**

**The street looks when it's just rained,**

**There's a glow off the pavement,**

**You walk me to the car.**

**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there.**

**In the middle of the parking lot."**

"**Wow! You have a beautiful voice." I said applauding her.**

"**Thanks." Then as quick as her smile had appeared it disappeared.**

"**What's the matter?" I was a little concerned for her…okay I was a lot concerned for her.**

"**It's just that I don't have anyone left, my whole family is gone." A fresh round of tears rolled down her cheeks.**

"**We're your family now." I said reassuringly.**

"**How do I know you're not lying to me?"**

"**I promise you, I will take care of you. And once we get across the ocean to Great Britain I'll adopt you, if you want me to that is."**

"**Really? You'd adopt me?"**

"**Yep! I don't have any family left either. I had my mom but she turned into a 'zombie' and ate my three month old brother." I told her because I knew she was technically in the same 'boat' as me.**

"**Wow! Your story sounds a little worse than mine…my dad and brother were infected with the disease. My dad was the first infected then earlier today when we stopped for gas and food my brother went into the station and was bitten by some old guy, I hid in the bathroom till ya'll found me. It was pretty traumatizing my brother kept telling me that he bets my flesh would taste divine. Pardon my French but, it creeped me the fuck out." She shook her head, I guess to try and get rid of the painful memory.**

"**I'm sorry Icy. But you'll be fine. You have us now." Vanessa's tiny voice spoke softly as she crawled across Jason's lap and into hers. She reached up with her small little hand and wiped Icess's tear stained cheek.**

**Icy…hmm that seemed like a cool nickname for her. I noted Vanessa's shortening talent and stored Icess' nickname in the back of my brain.**

**Icess hugged little Vanessa as she scooped her up in her arms. More tears were delivered as she sat there and held Vanessa. Vanessa comforted her, rubbing her back and telling her she was going to bee okay.**

"**Edward?" I asked getting his attention.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Um…I think we need to find a bigger ride with a little more room." It was getting a little cramped in the jeep.**

"**Yeah, your right."**

"**Maybe we should try and find an RV." Jason put in.**

"**That's actually a really great idea." Edward replied.**

"**Hey look, there's some kind of campground over there…it looks kind of dead." Delancy said pointing to a campground full of RV's. Maybe gods with us after all.**

**Edward pulled into the campground parking the jeep by a huge RV. Hesitantly we all piled out of the jeep with our guns. Icess instantly grabbed my free hand in a death grip, little Vanessa still in Icess's arms.**

"**I'm gonna check inside the RV, make sure it's 'clean', Jason why don't you put the jeep on the car dolly on the back and strap it down so we can take the jeep with us. Just in case we need in when we're in a 'pinch'." Edward said taking charge like he was the boss.**

**Jason and Delancy held hands as they disappeared around the other side of the RV. Oh yeah! The buddy system.**

"**Edward!" I called over to him.**

"**Yeah?" He called over his shoulder.**

"**What happened to the buddy system?"**

"**Come with me then!" He waved me over.**

"**Fine." I ran over to him as we entered the RV with our guns cocked and loaded.**

* * *

**It's been almost an hour since we hot wired the RV, thanks to Icess's hidden skill. The longer I spend with her, the more interesting she becomes.**

**Delancy sat up front with Jason, who was driving. Edward and I sat on one end of the couch like thing, and Vanessa and Icess sat on the other and chatting and giggling with each other.**

"**I'm glad we found Icess." Edward said rubbing small circles on my legs that were laying across his lap.**

"**Yeah I'm glad we found Icy too."**

"**Icy?" Edward questioned.**

"**Yeah, it's her nickname, Vanessa came up with it."**

"**Oh…I'm just glad Nessa has a friend now, she was so lonely before. And Icess seems like a good kid."**

"**Yeah she does." I lazily ran my hand through his bronze locks. "Do you think the water runs in the bathroom?" I asked curiously.**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**I want to take a shower." I admitted truthfully.**

"**Mmm…can I join you?" Edward asked teasingly.**

"**I don't think so mister." I playfully tugged on his hair and a growl like moan escaped his lips. I leaned in and gave him a chasite kiss on the lips. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which I graciously granted. Our tongues were literally in a battle for dominance. **

"**Daddy? Why are you trying to eat Jammie's face?" We pulled apart at the sound of Vanessa's curious voice.**

"**Honey…you won't understand…you're just not old enough."**

**I quickly got up and made my way to the bathroom. I began to laugh when I heard Vanessa say, "Daddy, um…you have a woody." Followed by Edward's shocked voice, "How do you even know what that is young lady?!" I grabbed some clean cloths out of the duffle bag full of cloths that me and Delancy share, thank god we brought it in with us.**

**I opened the bathroom door and came face to face with a young boy who looked to be no more than fourteen. And at the same time we screamed. When he fell to the floor I thought he keeled over. But then he covered his head with his hands and started screaming, "Don't eat me! Don't eat me!"**

"**I'm not going to eat you, I'm not a 'zombie'." I said after slowing down my breathing.**

**Almost instantly Edward, Vanessa, and Icess were at my side, Edward was holding my shotgun. The boy quickly picked himself up off the floor, and stuck his hand out to me.**

"**Dimetri Romanovf, it's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself.**

"**Jammie Frost." I said shaking his hand.**

"**Boy am I glad you're not a 'flesh eater'."**

"**To tell you the truth, for a second there I thought you were a 'cannibalistic zombie'." And I actually had thought for a split second there that he was a 'zombie'.**

"**Great minds think alike." He said laughing at his own corny joke.**

"**Umm…Edward you can put the gun away." I lightly touched his arm.**

"**Right, sorry." Edward said carrying the gun back to the, I'm going to call it the living room, Vanessa hot on his heels.**

"**And who might you be?" Dimetri asked extending his hand to Icess.**

"**Icess Queen." She said with a blush.**

"**Well Icess Queen, I'm Dimetri Romanovf, and I will gladly be your king mi'lady." Well isn't he just charming. **

"**If you two will excuse me I'd like to take a shower now." To make my point I held up the clean cloths.**

"**Sorry." Icess said grabbing Dimetri's arm and pulled him into the 'living room'.**

**I quickly walked into the bathroom. After shutting the door I stripped out of my old, dirty cloths, and stepped into a steaming hot jet of water, flowing out of the showerhead. Oh. My. God! This water felt so amazing. I could stand there for hours just letting the hot water sooth my sore muscles. I literally hurt in places I didn't even know I had, but I knew I couldn't stay in there forever, even though I wish I could. I quickly washed all the dirt and grime from my body, I then washed my waist length layered dark mocha brown hair, with my vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner, that I carry every where with me. I turned the showerhead off and quickly dried my body off.**

**Once I was completely dry I pulled on a fresh pair of underclothes, matching black silky seethroughish boy cut panties and push up bra that snaps in the front. I slid a pair of denim blue jean short shorts over my hips. And I quickly pulled on a clean, crisp pink wife-beater tank top. I slid on a clean pair of white ankle socks along with my pink and white Etnies skater shoes. It may be the end of the world, but I still want to look good. I quickly rand a brush through my hair and let it hang down my back.**

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3. Let me know what ya'll think. Please, please, please R&R! I wanna give a special thanks to my besties Michelle and Sara for helping me write this amazing story, we're really having a blast writing it!**

**LOVE ALL MY READERS!! J.F.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope ya'll like the story so far. Don't forget to R&R. But if you don't that's okay to because I'm going to continue writing my story no matter what. I've decided to add Vampire's.**

**WARNING!!!!! Major lemon ahead!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything twilight!!!! Twilight belongs to the wonderfully talented S. Meyer!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Jammie)

We've been in the RV for a couple of hours, and we haven't run into any 'zombies' yet, which I'm thankful for.

Dimetri was following Icess around like an abandoned puppy dog. He sat there talking her head off ever since I've been out. I decided that since I bay be adopting her anyway, I may as well play the role of a mother and eavesdrop.

"So what's your story?" Icess asked curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I'm from Wisconsin. My family and I came out here for the weekend for a camping trip a while back. But when the infection broke loose, my family practically ate each other. I locked myself in the bathroom until all was quiet. When I went back out, the entire campground was deserted. And when I heard you guys coming, I hid again because I was afraid you were 'flesh eaters' too." He explained. Oh, how brave of him to hide when he's frightened. I laughed in my head, because if I laughed out loud it probably would have been rude.

"Wow, you must have been terrified." Icess said resting her hand on his in a comforting way.

I think we are most defiantly going to have our hands full with those two little love birds. Oh my gosh! I'm probably going to have to give her 'the talk'. I really don't wanna have to explain the 'birds and the bees' to her. It was awkward enough when I had to sit through the 'sex talk' with my mom, now I'm going to have to give 'the talk' to my newly adopted pre-teen.

"It was pretty horrific." Dimetri said with a blush.

"Uh…guys! You might want to hold on to the children, we've got an incoming!" Jason yelled from the front seat.

Icess almost literally jumped into Dimetri's lap, holding onto him for dear life. Dimetri was just grinning like the 'cat that ate the canary'. That boy is smitten. Edward had grabbed up Vanessa and was hugging her to his chest. I put my knees on the couch and looked out the window. I caught a glimpse of a pair of legs climbing up the ladder on the side of the RV.

"Uh…Jason! We got a stow away on the roof!" I yelled to Jason who began to speed up and swerve all over the road.

I felt Edward wrap one of his arms around my waist, holding me still, so I wouldn't fall. Just as we flew around a sharp corner, I watched as a corpse fell off the top of the RV, and landed on a broken pole. Well that'll keep him down for a while. I bet by the time he figures out how to get unstuck we'll be long gone.

Jason stopped swerving but he continued to fly eighty-eight down the road, to put some distance between us and that bloody bastard. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder when we began to slow down a bit.

"Are you all right?" Dimetri asked Icess, content in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She answered, separating form him. He let reluctantly.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." He questioned, pulling her back.

"That's because I'm albino." She officially shot the kid down and he let her go, his efforts crushed. "But…I an kind of tired." She made up for it. She scooted back over and a small smile fueled the poor guys hope.

"Awe, look at the cute little love birds!" Edward teased them.

"What?!" Icess took the first offense. "We hardly know each other!"

"Not for long." Dimetri mumbled under his breath. I gave him the evil eye as Edward chuckled. Icess somehow didn't hear him, even though she was sitting right next to him.

Delancy had come back when Edward had first started to tease them.

"Oh, save it for your pillow!" Delancy smirked at the fourteen year old boy.

"Okay, enough guys. We need to stop soon an stock up on supplies." I decided to break this little charade.

"Yeah, your right. I'll go tell Jason to stop at the next place he sees." Delancy said walking back toward the front.

"Can you come with me for a second?" Edward asked extending his hand toward me.

"Sure." I said taking his hand.

"Icess will you watch Vanessa for a moment?"

"Uh…yeah." Icess replied glancing down at Vanessa's sleeping form.

Edward pulled me down the hall and into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him. Since we checked the entire RV fir zombies earlier, he got right to the point. Pushing me up against the wall, he slid his warm massive hands around my waist and up my shirt. Breathing his sweet honey breath on my neck. Kissing my jaw line he slowly made his way to the side of my neck just before hitting my jugular. I closed my eyes intending to enjoy the lemony moment.

After a few seconds I felt an instantly sharp pain where he was performing his pleasurable motives. My eyes flew open and I soon realized that Edward was BITTING ME! I could feel the surprisingly soothing motion of the blood being drained from my body. Oh. My. Fucking. God! I knew this is completely wrong, but it was totally turning me on. A moan of pleasure escaped my lips.

One of his hands slid down to grope my ass as he grinded his plump erection against my pelvis. I slipped my fingers up to intertwine with his messy sexy bronze locks of hair. I wanted him more than a zombie wants flesh or a vampire wants sweet warm blood! And he wanted me just the same. He seemed starved of intimacy, as have I. he removed his lips and teeth from my neck, and he kissed his way up to my lips and I could taste my blood mixed with his own sweet taste of caramel and butterscotch. I gently tugged on his hair to deepen the kiss and he let out a sexy growl.

I pushed him back until the backs of his knees hit a bed that prevented him from going any further. But the moment was hot, so he fell back on top of the bed taking me down with him. I swiveled my hips and felt his erection twitch under me. He grabbed my hips to keep me still, and it was killing me, I needed to release all this pent up energy and lust that was coursing through my body.

I decided to take matters into my own hands and began to ever so slowly unbutton his shirt. After I got stuck on the fourth button, I ripped the fucking shirt off him.

"Patience, my love." Edward said in that smooth silken voice of his.

"Fuck patience! I want you now!" To prove my point I bucked my hips against his throbbing erection again. I squealed when he flipped us over so he was on top.

With in a matter of minutes we were both naked and groping all over each other. I let out a gasp of pleasure when I felt the head of his manhood at my wet entrance.

"Edward please." I begged, god I really needed this. The tip of his penis slid across my folds until it found what it was seeking. A strangled cry escaped me as he sunk to the hilt inside me. Desperation and need consumed me as I rocked and bucked on him. My nails scraped across the muscled planes of his back, he tightened his grip on me and began thrusting into me with a ferocity I never knew. One of his hands moves from my hips to squeeze my breast tormenting my aching nipples.

We don't speak words, only moans and growls of pleasure accompanied by the sound of flesh smacking against flesh breaks the silence. My climax crashes over me again and again, making my need for him grow that much more. When he gets close, his rhythm changes and his growls become moans. I flipped us back over so I was on top again. I let out a gasp as he buried himself deeper inside me. I draped my body over his and greedily claim his lips. His hands grasp my shoulders and he slammed our bodies together as his orgasm rips through him. Another climax takes me as I felt his seed spill into me. He held me to him, passionately kissing me.

"Are you alright, my love?" Edward asked stroking my hair.

"I'm fine, I just feel exhausted." I admitted.

Edward pushed the hair away from the side of my neck and examined the bite mark there.

"How could I have been so stupid and careless." I heard Edward whisper to himself. "Jammie, I don't want to freak you out but you need to drink my blood." Edward grabbed a pocket-knife out of his jean pocket that was lying on the floor next to the bed.

"Wait…what?" I questioned grabbing his wrist before he could slice the other one open. He sighed and sat up, pulling himself out of me. I sat upright as well and stared at him with pure confusion. He wanted me to what? Drink his blood?!!

"Look Jammie. You may find this hard to believe, but with this sudden 'zombie' outbreak I'm sure you'll be able to grasp this concept more easily. You see…I an not human, nor am I a 'zombie'. But the undead, that I am." He said. Did he really think I was that dim? Was he shitten me?

"W-what are you talking…" I stuttered until he broke me off.

"A vampire, Jammie! I'm a…vampire." He whispered the last part and looked down to stare at the bed sheets we messed up.

"Huh?" I gawked at him in disbelief.

"Listen, we have little time." He yanked away from my weak hold and drew the pocket-knife across his wrist in a thin slice. "Drink and I'll explain everything when you wake." He shoved his wrist towards my face.

My gaze flashed up to his eyes and suddenly I felt my free will slip away as I took hold of his wrist. I covered the wound eith my mouth and began my insane bloody feast.

* * *

So there ya'll go another chapter up.

Oh, and just so ya'll know Edward doesn't glitter in the sun, and he can eat human food it just doesn't appeal to him as much as human blood does.

I just want to give a shout out to my bestie Michelle for not abandoning me and helping me continue to write this seriously messed up Zombie story. We really are having fun writing it, though I somehow feel I'm neglecting my homework, maybe that's why my good grades are starting to slip. I guess I get stuck in my Edward induced fantasy land. Oh well I'll catch up…eventually…at least I hope so.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ&REVIEW!!!! Love ya'll all!!! J.F.


End file.
